EchoTale
by Miky Asakura
Summary: Paso tiempo desde que todo empezó...Solo quiero tener una vida tranquila, un final feliz... pero sin ti... ¿De que me sirve mi Determinación? peeesimo summary pero hay que darle una oportunidad... no? TTwTT
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaa amiguitos míos! Les habla Miky-chan desde su fic nuevo !

Chanfle hace mucho Que No escribía nada aquí jejejej bueno aquí lo Tienen espero les guste y Toda La cosa subiré las Actualizaciones Seguido... (espero w)

Bueno sin más preámbulos aquí Comienza la historia hyehehehe

Undertale y Echotale No Me Pertenece, tooooodo una SUS respectivos Dueños excepto esta loca y extraña historia: p saluditos NWN

Era una mañana bastante fresca, eran mediados de diciembre y el clima invernal acogía una cercana fecha de navidad; en pocas palabras... hacía mucho frio.

Cierta muchacha de ojos entre los cerrados opinaba lo mismo y se encontraba tan placida entre las cobijas y el colchón creyendo que con toda su determinación se quedaría en cama... cosa que se fue al carajo cuando tocaron la puerta de su habitación suavemente, no necesitaba girarse para saber de quien se trataba

-¿cariño? ... ¿estas despierta? - entre susurros le dijo su querida madre adoptiva de forma suave y tranquila, pero hay otros recibir respuesta sí adentro en la habitación y dejo una pequeña bandeja en el escritorio cerca de la cama y salió de manera sigilosa

La muchacha medito varias veces los antes de rendirse ante el aroma de la canela famosa tarta de canela y caramelo de su madre... se sentó en el borde de la cama, coloco entre sus piernas la bandeja de desayuno, un trozo de tarta, vaso de leche chocolatada y una nota dejo para ella

 _"voy a salir un par de horas... tu padre me necesita y quiero que te portes bien... puedes pedir lo que quieras para comer deje dinero en la cocina y llevare algo para cenar... con amor Toriel"_

un suspiro tierno salió de su boca al imaginarse un su madre escribir nota esa y llenarla de dibujitos de caracoles con del tanto cariño y ternura ... su estómago gruñó y dio por iniciada su tan retrasada salida de la cama para su ya no tan casi martirio...

Pues ella era Frisk Dreemurr de 17 años, hija menor de la ex familia real, embajadora de los monstruos y próxima universitaria, con toda determinación se levantó hacia el baño ya preparar sus actividades de hoy...

Se miró al espejo unos segundos...

* querer vivir tu final feliz... te llena de determinación...

Qué tal?

Corto ?

Pues pronto habrá más amiguitos nyeheheheh

Espero SUS reviw constructivos... Cartas de agradecimiento... tomatazos En La Cara ... etc. (sin sean Crueles TTwTT)

Saludos y besotes

atte.: Asakura Miky-chan

P/d: capitulo resbido por problemas bastantes extraños cuando lo subí en primer lugar ewe


	2. Todo empezó como

**holaa amiguitos mioos! les habla su humilde servidora Miky-chaan! \\(w)/**

 **se que eh tardado mucho (bastaaaaaante) en publicar la actializacion pero es q tengo muchas q hacer TwT**

 **de estudiar a trabajar y viceverza juro q me voy a volver loca 9w6**

 **pero weeeeeeenooo aqui el siguiente cap**

 **salvo aclarar q lo unico q me pertenece es la historia... ni los personajes ni el Au son de mi creacion (TwT)9 pero algun dia lo seran muejejeje okay**

 **a leer!**

* * *

¿Ya habían pasado cuanto… 7 años? Desde que la barrera había sido destruida y dejar que los monstruos vieran las estrellas algunos por primera vez

Había sido todo un martirio hacer que los monstruos se integraran a la civilización pero con mucho sudor, lagrimas, amenazas y angustia lo habían logrado dejando así una porción muy pequeña de humanos intolerante a los monstruos (repito muy pequeña); si fueron años duros pero les siguieron buenos y tranquilos y sin mucho trabajo para la embajadora, años que lograba disfrutar como una adolescente normal a pesar de ser una figura reconocida por el público.

Le gustaba salir a pasear y admirar las estrellas a altas horas de la noche (sin el descubrimiento de sus padres claro está), pasear con amigos por el centro de comercial y hacer días de campo con sus padres y hermanos… esa su final feliz o eso pensaba la adolecente hasta que las hormonas aparecieron en su sistema volviéndola un poco más reservada con ciertos temas, algo totalmente normal para los humanos por lo cual todos lo entendieron…

Gracias a Frisk, Chara y Asriel volvieron (no me pregunten no soy científica) y llevaban una vida normal… bueno ambos con 27 años y amor en sus corazones decidieron casarse y ahora esperan a su primer hijo al cual criarían con muchísima determinación

Toriel había fundado su propia escuela primaria mixta en el centro de la cuidad "Nueva Ebott" (cortesía de Asgore) y así integrar a los niños humanos al mundo de los monstruos y viceversa, ya había perdonado a Asgore así que planearon volver a casarse después de que naciera su nieto.

Para el ex monarca fue algo muy simple después de incorporar las normas de política humana no paso mucho para que sea elegido y reelecto como gobernador del pueblo y ahora junto a su mano derecha y el amor de su vida daría todo de sí y más por su pueblo

Luego de la fundación de la cuidad, humanos y monstruos empezaron a convivir pero no de manera muy agradable, así que la nueva policía real abrió sus puertas para los cadetes lo suficientemente fuertes para soportar el duro entrenamiento, teniendo a Undyne como jefa al mando y al esqueleto hiperactivo como primer oficial.

Para la científica las universidades les abrieron las puertas dándole la oportunidad de ganarse un doctorado en Biorobotica y mecánica avanzada. Alphys y Undyne se casaron poco después de salir a la superficie, ahora esperan un pequeño huevo de donde nacerá su pequeño hijo

Para los hermanos Skeletons la cosa se puso muy dura, por un tiempo Papyrus estaba sumamente emocionado con el hecho de tener una guardia real en la superficie o su propio restaurante, después de meses de explicarle que ya no habría reino o lo difícil que es de complacer el paladar humano el menor de los hermanos entro en una profunda depresión, cosa que le duro poco ya que se motivó para entrar en la academia de Policía y trabajar junto Undyne aparte de ambos tomar clases de cocina profesional llevándose una sorpresa ante el orden, la pasión y el cuidado al tratar con los alimentos.

El más bajito de los Skeletons fue un caso excepcional, luego de admirar las estrellas como siempre soñó algo en el cambio, si antes era reservado ahora lo era el doble, apenas hablaba con sus amigos y con mucha suerte podía entablar una conversación con Papyrus de 15 minutos antes de retirarse a su cuarto.

Su cambio comenzó justo después de la boda de Undyne y Alphys, cosa que extraño por completo a todo el mundo, luego de unos meses tomo su mochila y salió (según él) a explorar el mundo y conocer nuevos horizontes, muchos lo aceptaron a excepción de una castaña que terminaba de darse su ducha matinal

-Idiota…- susurro para sí al darse cuenta de lo que estaba recordando, con un suspiro pesado salió del baño y busco que ponerse para ese día

Con los años Frisk había cambiado un poco de actitud, de niña era bastante tímida y lo reflejaba en ese suéter rayado que adoraba usar, al comenzar la secundaria su actitud se volvió más abierta y a sus 15 le llego la época de rebeldía y solo lo demostraba con su forma de vestir cambiando totalmente su estilo, eso sí no dejaba las rayas de lado

Después de un rato revisando su armario optó por ponerse una remera rasgada morada con rayas negras que dejaba ver su abdomen y sus hombros, un jean corto con medias largas y un par de botas que lustro la noche anterior, todo combinado con unos brazaletes de cuero negro y una chaqueta del mismo color que llegaba hasta su cintura; todo un estilo poco apropiado para la embajadora pero según la revista de Mettaton "secretos de ti" ella seguía siendo adolescente y es natural pasar por estos cambios, ser amiga de una súper estrella que publica revistas de interés popular era una enorme ventaja, no era juzgada tan duramente y las criticas eran mínimas.

Se sentó frente al espejo y comenzó a cepillar su cabello que llegaba hasta la cintura mientras dejaba que su mente divagara. Pero de todos los temas del mundo, de todas las personas o cosas que uno podría pensar, para Frisk solo estaba el esqueleto comediante invadiendo totalmente su mente, no le gustaba amargarse tan temprano pero los recuerdos de ese día la golpearon tan duramente casi haciéndola llorar, pasa su buena suerte su celular sonó sacándola del pozo depresivo y dándole paso a un suspiro relajador contestó

-Hola… al habla Frisk, por favor deje su mensaje después del tono y si eres Chara te juro que no me comí todos tus chocolates- una risotada del otro lado del teléfono dejo casi sorda a la muchacha morena que también había comenzado a reír

-¡Jajaja por Asgore!¡ Frisk Dreemurr eres una idiota! Ajaja

-Jejeje sii yo también te quiero hermanita… ¿a qué se debe tu hermosa llamada?- luego de recuperar aire y dejarlo salir como un suspiro para luego aclarar la garganta y responderle

-Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas pequeña hermana menor necesito que me traigas los libros de bebes que mamá tiene en su biblioteca, Asriel se pone nervioso ahora que falta poco para que llegue él bebe… sabes que es un niñito llorón

-Pero igual lo amas…

-Pues claro querida… sino no me hubiese casado con el… y dime… ¿cómo estás?- eso sí que había tomado de sorpresa a la joven embajadora, conociendo a Chara ella era de las personas que dejaban que uno arregle sus propios asuntos, sin molestar dejaba a las personas su espacio

-Pu-pues estoy bien… Mamá salió para ayudar en algo a papá y me dejaron en casa sola por esta tarde… iba a terminar de- pero un grito de horror logro que la muchacha diera un salto del susto y callera de sentón en el suelo- CHARA POR EL AMOR A DIOS ¿ESTAS BIEN?- un sudor frio caía por su frente esperando una respuesta pero lo único que consiguió fue una risita infantil y varios "lo siento" de parte de su hermanastra

-Ya… Ya lo siento ¿si?- luego de volver a sentarse y bufar fuertemente la mayor aclaro su garganta y prosiguió- Llego algo a mi casa… es para ti… y tienes que venir ahora…- el tono que estaba utilizando era uno familiar, la última vez que lo escucho fue cuando le mencionaron la partida del comediante a sus 12 años, era muy joven e ilusa pero gracias a eso entro en una depresión profunda que incluso no la dejaba comer, aun recordaba la frase de los integrantes de la familia Dreemurr entonaron cuando se recuperaba lentamente

" _si llega a aparecer… juro que lo haremos pagar con sangre_ "

Sacudió su cabeza, había quedado verdaderamente afectada esa mañana, suspiro pesadamente y miro de nuevo el espejo

-Salgo para allá- fue lo último en decir antes de tomar una mochila y salir de su cuarto…

*buscar lo desconocido en lo conocido…. Te llena de _determinación_ …

* * *

 **siiii soy de escribir muy poco jejejeje pero el prox cap sera un poco mas largo y lo disfrutaran mejor nwn**

 **es una promesaa! :D**

 **si no tienen mi permiso de incinerar mi computadora TwT (okaay mejor noo)**

 **gracias por los reviews q me mandaron en el prox cap agradecere a todos ewe**

 **y dejen sus comentarios y/o sugerencias (soy de mente abierta pero no sean crueles)**

 **haay yo y mi kokoro saludos y besitos**

 **atte: Asakura Miky-chan \\(nwn)z nos leemos la proximaaa!**


	3. De Visita

hola amiguitos miooooosss!

 _ **eh aqui su flamante, despampanante, magnifica, deslumbrante, granciosa y un poquito atrasadaa servidora**_

 _ **MIKY-CHAN!**_

aqui les traigo el nuevo cap de este espectacular fan fic jejejee

antes de empezar quiero aclarar algo...

por el momento solo sigo lo que son la forma en la que se ven los personajes principales del Au (Frisk y Sans) mientras a todos los demas mientras q a los demas aclarare q estaran usando jejeje

no seguire mucho a lo que es el Au en si... sino q seguire una linea diferente a lo q esta en mi cabeza super loquita ewe

 **Advent ligth** : jejej gracias por publicar TwT llenas mi tonto cocoro de determinacion :3 eh aqui la actualizacion n3n bueno se q eh tardado pero bueeeeno la inpiracion a veces no llega jejej y estoy al tanto de tu fic pero no se q le pasa a mi pagina q no me deja dejarte un comentario TwT pero buen trabajo :D

: querida a mi solo me gusta lo que son la ropa y eso mucho no entendi del Au ewe por eso queria hacer mi propia version jejej grracias por pasarte por aqui te lo agradezco

 **DjKyofire** : te veo en casi todos lados jejeje me estaras siguiendo? ewe gracias por tu optimismo nwn espero respuestas tuyas jejeje

 **Javany** : jejeje siii eso pasa cuando pones el traductor y olvidas sacarlo espero verte seguido

 **spark297** : jejeje q bien q te haya gustadooo *w* me llenas de determinacion ewe (okaaay eso suena mal pero me entiendes)

un saludo a todos y aqui la historia

* * *

Frisk POV

Caminaba a paso lento por la enorme cuidad, me sorprendía que en tan poco tiempo pudo convertirse en una cuidad casi similar a New York o Paris, por donde mirara había tanto gente como monstruos y eso me alegraba. Realmente me había costado mucho llegar a integrar a los habitantes del subsuelo a la superficie pero lo había logrado y eso me llenaba de orgullo, claro cabe decir que ahora que están tan bien adaptados me dejaron casi sin trabajo como embajadora y dándome la oportunidad de crecer como una adolecente común y corriente

Detuve todos mis pensamientos al pasar en frente de una tienda de música y comida chatarra, mire la fachada unos segundos y entre para buscar algo que me agradara, no paso mucho cuando a lo lejos miré que en un estante habían varios chocolates de marca y barras de caramelo, me decidí por cargar algunos para Chara y Asriel ellos sí que lo aman, sobretodo Chara. Miraba varios discos y cd para ver si alguno lograba llamar mi atención hasta que encontré uno de Mettaton y las ganas de comprar se me fueron por arte de magia, estaba con una pose "sexi"; según el robot; y medio que me desagradaba. Al final me decidí por comprarme unos nuevos auriculares y los dulces para mis hermanastros

Estaba por pagar hasta que note que vendían aderezos en botellas, con un rubor de lo más extraño compre también una botella de kétchup para mí, el dueño de la tienda solo suspiro y me sonrió tiernamente

\- Tranquila… eres la segunda persona que pide algo así ya estoy acostumbrado- lo mire un tanto sorprendida, luego me dirigió una mirada… ¿coqueta? La verdad no me importó mucho ya que pague rápido todo y salí de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, lo que me había dicho me dejo unos segundos aturdida y desorientada….

-¿podría ser…?- susurre para luego golpearme mentalmente- tonta… él se fue y no volverá ¿no lo recuerdas?- exclamé provocando que varias personas me miraran raro y suspire apenada y camine hacia la parada del bus

Me senté a esperar mientras me colocaba mis nuevos auriculares, mientras buscaba canciones en mi celular en estruendo de una motocicleta me provoco un ligero susto y antes de poder reclamar el tipo había desaparecido de mi campo visual, maldije por un rato y justamente llegaba en bus para ir con mis hermanos

Gracias al "ligero" odio que Chara sentía hacia la humanidad habían decidido vivir junto a Asriel en las afueras de la cuidad, donde la población humana era casi nula y solo habían monstruos en su mayoría mayores de edad, justo al pie de la entrada al subsuelo, tardaría al menos hora y media llegar ya que era la última parada que daba el bus antes de volver a la cuidad, así que me senté en la parte del fondo y escuchaba música tranquilamente dejando que mi mente se aclarara

Ya habían pasado más de 7 años y eso me torturaba, me estiré un poco y revisé lo que había comprado para distraerme y tomé en mis manos la botella de kétchup por unos segundos, mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora en ese mismísimo instante solo recordando hasta que un pequeño jaló de mi chaqueta provocándome un pequeño susto, hoy estoy muy susceptible a sustos ingenuos pensé y luego sonreírle al pequeñín

-Hola lindura ¿estas solito?- le pregunte sonando lo más tierna y amable posible, a este niño (o niña) le brillaron los ojitos de una forma tan adorable que casi provoca que lo abrace

-¡Si señorita! Mi mami se fue de vacaciones un día de lluvia y la estoy buscando- eso me paro en seco… ¿Día lluvioso? Presentía algo malo de todo esto- Esta es su foto… usted la debe conocer a todo el mundo, su padre es político- y de nuevo me paró en seco

Mayormente cuando me visto pues… así casi nadie logra reconocerme como la hija menor de los Dreemurr pero al parecer los niños de hoy en día son muy perceptibles

Parpadee unos segundos y me aclare la garganta para tomar la foto y mirar con atención, en la foto había una mujer de unos 40 con el cabello marrón oscuro y ojos color miel, me resultaba tan familiar como al mismo tiempo desconocida, habrían pasado 10 minutos pensando de donde la conocía o donde la había visto pero nada

-Lo siento amiguito, pero no sé quién es- le respondí bastante desanimada al ver esos ojitos mostrar tristeza

-No importa… mi abuela dijo que no tardaría de sus vacaciones y ya paso mucho y de verdad la extraño

-Disculpa pero… ¿Cuántos años tienes?- le dije tratando de consolarlo

-7 y medio señorita- me contesto con mucho orgullo, reí bajo y lo invite a sentarse junto a mí, le compartí un chocolate y una barra de caramelo mientras hablamos de prácticamente todo

El pequeño se llamaba Erick Smith, le gustaba colorear y su color favorito era el amarillo, era bastante simpático y le gustaba ver la naturaleza y ver televisión, me recordaba un poco a mi cuando tenía su edad, solo que él tenía a alguien que se preocupara por él y lo esperaba en casa, hablamos unos segundos más hasta que en una de las paradas a medio camino una señora maso menos de unos 65 años llorando mostrando una foto al conductor, me levante con el pequeño ya dormido en mis brazos y me acerque a ella con comprensión

-Disculpe… ¿es el?- le dije y la señora se sorprendió abrazando con fuerza al pequeñín mientras sollozaba con fuerza, el niño se despertó y recibió el sermón de su vida; ambos se despidieron con ganas de mí y el bus continuo su trayecto, volví a sentarme y solo escuchar música con calma

Eran como las 11 de la mañana cuando llegue a la última parada del bus, camine un largo trayecto cuando divise una pequeña casa de dos plantas un color amarillo pastel y un enorme jardín tanto en el frente como en la parte de atrás, me detuve un momento cuando divise un sombrero de paja decorado con flores doradas utilizado por una mujer con un vestido verde claro que llegaba hasta las pantorrillas, con muchísima cautela y malicia me acerque hacia ella en silencio pero antes de hacer algún movimiento me sorprendió con un movimiento de mano

-Estás perdiendo el toque querida- me miro con esos ojos rojos como la sangre pero con un toque de cariño y amor… mucho amor

-Jejeje sii ya no practico mucho como antes- de dije rascándome la nuca con un ligero rubor, ella me extendió los brazos dude un momento y corrí a abrazarla con fuerza y ella me correspondió, muchos dirían que es normal en ambos humanos, pero no para nosotras

Nuestro pasado siempre estuvo marcado por el odio, el dolor y el rencor, por mi parte lo supere de a poco ya llevándome mejor con varios de mi especie pero Chara era otra historia, yo no conocía su pasado de hecho nadie más que Asriel sabía que tipos de traumas llevaba cargando Chara en su espalda, siempre pensaba que eran tan horribles que la llevaron a matar a todos en su camino, pero como ella decía el pasado al pasado y ahora a vivir en paz

Nos separamos y reímos unos segundos hasta que entramos a la sala donde estaba Asriel tratando de armar un cochecito de bebé para el auto sin tener éxito alguno

-Creo que esa pieza no va por ahí- le dije asustándolo un poco, miro las piezas y luego me miro y se levantó para darme un fuerte abrazo y despeinarme con ganas, reímos y hablamos animadamente por un rato hasta la hora del almuerzo cuando Chara salió un momento a solas a hacer las compras mientras que nosotros limpiábamos la mesa y recogíamos las piezas del cochecito

Suspire, de verdad extrañaba estar con mis hermanastros mayores, de pequeña era algo que me hacía sentir muy tranquila y en paz, sobre todo después de… bueno el día "Zero" como lo llamaba, mientras leía las instrucciones para armar el coche Asriel se había acercado hasta la ventana en frente de mí, cuando lo mire su semblante serio me asusto un poco, él no era un tipo de ser serio o mostrarse molesto, pero según su semblante lo estaba

Intentaba descifrar lo que escondía en su mirada, algo me sabia raro, no era normal la situación, el continuaba mirándome serio y con algo de preocupación, desvió su mirada hacia la ventana para suspirar pesadamente mientras aclaraba su garganta buscaba algo en su bolsillo y lo sostuvo frente de mi por unos segundos

-Llego esto… sé que es para ti aunque eso no me haga feliz- parpadee incrédula por varios segundos mientras tomaba lo que parecía una foto antigua de sus manos, no desvié mi vista de él hasta que vi aquel dichoso papel, era una pareja que se mostraba feliz, una señora y un caballero de unos 20 y tantos, en sus brazos estaba un bebe de cabellos marones y piel morena

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos por unos segundos, algo de sudor bajo por mi frente y mi respiración se aceleraba, era yo no había duda, luego un recuerdo callo sobre mi como agua helada, fue cuando era más pequeña y estaba en esa depresión destructiva…

*Flashback*

Estaba sentada en el columpio de la escuela primaria, tenía 13 años recién cumplidos y un ánimo por el suelo, mis hermanos estaban frente de mi coloreando en sus carpetas como sus carreras de arte fuesen lo más relajante del mundo, no soportaba esa paz que ellos reflejaban me molestaba hasta cierto punto de solo querer estar en mi cuarto encerrada sin que nadie me hablara ni molestara, no me percaté de que Chara me observaba seria y luego dio una de sus sonrisas escalofriantes, me sobresalte y sudor callo por mi frente

-Esa mirada… es la que tendrás con esos pensamientos, mocosa- una carcajada psicópata escapó de sus labios mirándome con desdén, tenía miedo y mis piernas temblaron y mis manos se aferraron aún más a las cuerdas del columpio

-So-solo quiero ver a mamá- solté como último recurso y dejara de verme de esa manera, no quería terminar así, no de nuevo

Ambos me miraron y luego entre ellos no dijeron nada y solo se levantaron y me llevaron adentro de la escuela y me dejaron esperando en el despacho de la directora… mi madrastra

*Fin flashback*

Suspire con valor y lo mire de nuevo a sus ojos, habían quedado negros y blancos junto con sus marcas debajo de ambos pómulos, o modo " _Dios de la Híper Muerte_ " como él le decía, pero simplemente aterrador

-¿De… de donde lo sacaste?- fue lo único que me atiné a contestar

-Sé que recuerdas ese día en la escuela- miró de nuevo hacía la ventana- Chara no paró desde entonces en buscar una respuesta para ti… Frisk… esa es tu madre- soltó como si fuese lo más doloroso del mundo, mire por milésima vez esa foto, era lo único que tenía para recordar a mi familia de parte de sangre, era lo único que me ataba a buscar mi pasado…

No… era un mal entendido, yo no quería esto, ellos no son mis verdaderos padres, ellos simplemente me abandonaron a mi suerte cuando era pequeña en un sucio y horrendo orfanato, ellos no me vistieron ni alimentaron, nunca me dieron amor

-Asriel…- dije con aires tristes y melancólicos- estos no son mis padres…- solté para su sorpresa, tomé la foto y la partí en varios pedacitos para después tirarlos a la basura- si los lastimé por esa absurda petición de una niñita estúpida y deprimida… lo siento de verdad… pero ustedes son mi familia, mi verdadera familia y no es necesario que se tomen las molestias de hacer algo por personas que realmente no valen la pena- sentía pequeñas lagrimas caer de mi rostro mientras hipaba a causa del llanto, dios tenía bastante tiempo que no me desahogaba de lo que sentía

-Lo sé…- me voltee con rapidez al ver a Chara con una pequeña bolsa del mercado, me observaba seria pero no molesta, ella simplemente posó una mano sobre mi hombro y después abrazo a su esposo. Una escena muy tierna a mi parecer solo que aún mantenía algo que no me dejaba tranquila, como si me ocultaran algo más, sacudí mi cabeza un par de veces y me saque la chaqueta para ayudar en la cocina y quizás preparar un postre

Pensaba en lo que acababa de pasar, por algo que dije solo para zafarme de una vida psicópata mis hermanos se tomaron las molestias y el tiempo en indagar en mi pasado, algo que quería dejar atrás por varias razones. Suspiré una vez de terminar de almorzar, Chara podía ser muy buena con las carnes al horno con verduras asadas, pero que coronaba todo era la tarta de caramelo y chocolate que había aprendido a preparar con mamá, cosa que a ambos sorprendió, no era la tarta de Toriel… pero estaba buena

Terminamos de almorzar y Chara decidió echarse una siesta mientras Asriel y yo limpiábamos todo, cuando terminamos nos sentamos en la sala para tomar algo de té

-Ya te estas pareciendo a papá

-¿En serio? No lo había notado- me respondió con un ligero rubor en su cara, hablamos de cosas triviales por unas horas nunca me aburro con él o Chara, incluso se había propuesto dibujarme mientras hablábamos

Siempre creí que tomaría alguna carrera política o algo así, pero ambos se decidieron por el arte, yo en cambio sí me había propuesto derecho, quería ser abogada para ayudar a los demás, o al menos algo en que pudiese ayudar con la ley y los monstruos

Eran como las 5 de la tarde cuando Chara despertó un poco más seria de lo normal, hablamos unos minutos los tres hasta que se miraron y luego me miraron fijamente al mismo tiempo. Me puse incomoda algo no estaba bien y lo sabía simplemente esperaba a que lo dijeran de una maldita vez para acabar con la tención

-Frisky…- Chara suspiró con fuerza, la notaba muy molesta y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, Asriel simplemente apoyó su mano sobre la de ella logrando calmarla un poco hasta que se escuchó el sonido de una motocicleta desde la puerta de entrada, miré hacia allá y luego a mis hermanos, no sabía que pasaba pero un escalofrió corrió por mi espalda hasta que la puerta se abrió con lentitud…

*Descubrir lo que te intriga del momento… te llena de DETERMINACION

* * *

jejeje hasta aqui los dejo con la intriga ewe espero sus Reviews nwn saludooos

atte: Asakura Miky-chan


	4. colapso

Corría a lo profundo del bosque, mi garganta ardía pero no dejaría que esos malditos me encontraran, me topé con una ladera montañosa y empecé a trepar a lo más alto de aquel extraño monte, no miraba atrás si lo hacía seguramente los vería pisándome los talones me atraparían y eso no estaba para nada en mis planes, ya estaba oscureciendo y los brazos me dolían horrores pero estaba determinada a continuar hacia arriba

Al llegar a una parte fuerte y plana buqué donde esconderme, había una cueva tapada por muchas enredaderas que me dejaron el paso libre fácilmente, agradecía a dios por ser pequeña y muy ágil, me adentre aún más hasta encontrar una roca y ponerme detrás, escuchaba los ecos de las pisadas de esos bastardos muy cerca incluso pude visualizar sus sombras gracias al poco sol que aún se colaba por las plantas

-Maldita mocosa ¡¿Por qué no terminaste el puto trabajo?!

-¡No me culpes esa enana es muy escurridiza!

-¡Sólo tenías que atarla! ¿Tienes una mínima idea de lo que nos iban a pagar por su trasero virgen?

-Ammm… ¿Mucho?

-Claro que sí idiota, estúpidas como esa valen mucho en el mercado negro… mierda ahora estaría comprándome un ferrary y estaría en Hawai con alguna puta de calidad

-YA deja tus sueños de princesa y continuemos buscando a esa mocosa ya que será la única por mucho tiempo

-Estúpida policía ni que fueran a extrañar a unas cuantas huérfanas muertas de hambre

Luego solo terminé escuchando murmuros hasta que solo hubo silencio y oscuridad, abrazaba mis piernas con mucha fuerza y las lágrimas no tardaron en salir, quizá tenían razón no iba a encontrar una familia a los 8 años, nadie quiere a los niños de 8 años, eso me decían siempre los niños mayores, o buscan pequeños bebés o adolecentes para que les paguen del gobierno, yo apenas y sabia atarme los cordones y esa era una de las razones por lo cual una familia no me querría, soy pequeña, débil, mi cabello es opaco y siempre uso la misma ropa (en el orfanato no les importaba si comíamos o nos cambiábamos la ropa, solo nos mandaban a la escuela y si nos enfermábamos nos aislaban sin contacto con los demás, incluso habían noches que varios hombres entraban a los pabellones de las niñas y los gritos y llantos no se tardaban en escuchar, era mejor dormir en la escuela o el patio que en ese lugar), mi suéter rayado morado con magenta y pantalones marrones con unas viejas y gastadas botas, era lo único que me destacaba después de eso era un cero más a la izquierda, ¿Quizá ir con ellos no sería tan malo?, incluso puede que me den más de comer aún que tenga que hacer… bueno, eso. Sería una vida tranquila supongo… sacudí muchas veces mi cabeza, ¿Acaso estaba pensando bien? Acababa de salir con vida de las garras de unos pederastas propensos a matarme y salí victoriosa, quizá pueda hacer mi vida por mí misma sin una familia…

Quizás solo quizás… me levanté como pude pero antes de avanzar una rama se enredó entre mis pies haciéndome tropezar y caía hacía un hoyo en el suelo mientras mis lágrimas continuaban saliendo de mis ojos y de mi ser se apoderaba la oscuridad

* * *

 ** _wooooo_**

 ** _-¿oshe miky-chan como es q subiste otro cap tan pronto?_**

 ** _pueees te lo explico queridisimo lector... ME ATACÓ LA INSPIRACIÓN! *W*_**

 ** _pues mi cabeza es una locura y buaaano tambien estoy haciendo un manga de esto ewe (o comic como lo reconozcan) y buee mas trabajo menor time pero asi somos los artistas_**

* * *

La puerta se abrió lentamente para mi martirio, solo me dedique a intercambiar la mirada de mis hermanos a la puerta y viceversa, un escalofrío pasó por mi espalda al ver quien abría de manera tan tortuosa la puerta

-¿Qué pasa?... te quedaste fría hasta los huesos- exhaló el humo de un cigarrillo tratando de que el humo no llegara a entrar a la casa

Mis ojos solo se fijaron en el… por lo que tenía entendido bajo la barrera l tiempo pasaba demasiado lento mientras que para los humanos habrían pasado casi un siglo y las tecnologías cambiaron, y ellos al salir continuaron con el siclo de la vida, mis padres tenían unas que otras arrugar e incluso Asgore tenía unas cuantas canas que ocultaba con tinte para el cabello, Alphys también había crecido un poco en tamaño que ahora llegaba a los hombros de la adolecente, y bueno Papyrus y Undyne mantenían sus estaturas o quizá crecieron algo la verdad no estaba muy segura…

Pero quien tenía en frente era sumamente diferente, alto como lo era Papyrus cuando lo conocí al caer en Undergroud, más delgado, su ojo izquierdo tenía una venda al igual que ambas manos, la chaqueta de cuero con peluche en la parte de la capucha similar a la que había llevado, un pantalón negro con lo que parecían ser tirantes, botas cortas y brillantes y un suéter gris debajo de todo para mantener aún más el calor

-Oye humana… ¿No saludas a un viejo amigo?- sonrío de una forma muy desconocida para mí… era tan distinto pero era él y ahí se mantenía en el umbral de la puerta fumando su cigarrillo

-Sans…- fue lo único que atiné a decir antes de desmayarme en media sala

Desperté y al parecer ya era de noche, mire al techo y me di cuenta que estaba en mi habitación, mire hacia todos lados y todo estaba normal, fijé mi vista hacia la ventana y después hacia la puerta tratando de analizar lo que tenía en mi cabeza

-Genial… solo fue un estúpido y jodido sueño- suspire con fuerza, me levante y me fui directo al baño quería lavar mi rostro para aplacar un poco lo que sentía en mi pecho… que estupideces soñaba de vez en cuando

Mi reflejó era otra cosa… mis ojos se veían cansados o mucho más de lo normal, mi cabello estaba aún más opaco y mi mirada… habían pasado años de que no tenía esa mirada… sabía lo que significaba… estaba rota por dentro… mi alma estaba incompleta o eso era lo que quería pensar, me perdí en mi mirada no sé cuánto tiempo… estaba resignada desde hace mucho y aún no lo superaba…

Lave mi rostro un par de veces y salí de mi habitación para buscar algo de comer, según mi querida madre lo dulce siempre hace pasar el mal rato así que la misión para esta noche era rebuscar en el refri algún postre y engullirlo para pasar la amargura, claro está, si es que pasaba ….

Al bajar las escaleras me sorprendí al ver la chimenea aun encendida pasé por detrás del sofá y me dirigí a la cocina, habían platos en el regadero lo que realmente me sorprendió aún más, yo los había lavado antes de dormir, suspiré y terminé lavándolos de nuevo…. No quería un regaño o castigo a estas alturas de mi vida

Después de secarme las manos abrí el refrigerador para buscar algo que le alegra el corazón a cualquiera, tarta de caramelo y canela, mangar de los mangares, y como una súplica del gran dios había la mitad de una enorme tarta de caramelo, no dude y me corté un generoso trozo y luego servirme un como de leche con chocolate y así volver a mi cuarto antes de despertar a alguien, escuche unos pasos en la sala pero no les di importancia seguro que era papá con sus arranques de hambre nocturnos, por eso había subido de peso el pobre

Mientras buscaba un tenedor quien se había levantado estaba en la puerta de la cocina y ahí se había quedado, podía sentir su presencia y me incomodaba, seguramente era mi madre mirándome con desaprobación o mi padre con esa carita triste de lo que no podía comer, cuando al fin terminé de encontrar un condenado tenedor (estaban más escondidos de lo que recordaba) y lo puse todo en una bandeja para llevármelo a mi habitación pero cuando me di la vuelta todo lo que tenía en mis manos cayó al piso, dejando mis pies descalzos sucios pero con la mirada hacia el q estaba en la puerta de la cocina

-Sans…- fue lo único que atiné a decir

*ver tu pasado en tu presente… te llena de DETERMINACION

* * *

weee hasta aqui jajajaja soy malvada lo se TwT pero se q me aman...no?

spark297: y aqui tienes my friend nwn espero sea de tu agrado y siii conozco el Au y tambien estoy por hacer una historia con eso pero sera para mas adelante difruta espero q disfrutaras el cap

Advent Ligth: jaajaajaaja mi pansa jajaaajaajajaja chiste maloooo me encantaaa jajajaja fue un placer jeeej fue lo mas tierno q alguien escribio por mis historias TwT mi cocoro y mi determinacion jejee espero q disfrutes este cap aun dejo la sorpresa pero weee ya me pasare por tu trabajo para ponerme de nuevo al corriente saludoos

bueno por ahorA eso es todooooo

los vere en el proximo cap saludos y recuerden

"el eco de las flores resuena en tu alma... llenate de determinacion"

atte: Asakura Miky-chan

p/d: no se olviden de dejar sus reviews me motivan a seguir escribiendo sayonnaraa!


	5. Dia Dificil

HoI! miky-chan reportandoce con un nuevo cap!

aqui es donde la historia empezara a ponerce zabrozhonga ewe

jejeje algo q realmente quiero aclarar

no sigo el Au de echotale solo los personajes ya q el au en si me mareo y no logre entenderlo /(9w6)\

asi q buee si les gusta esa bizarreada me gustaria que me lo dijeran en un review no es mucho pedir TwT

agradecimientos:

Spark297: muejejejeje sii soy crueeeel y me comere todo el chocolate del mundo! hehehehehehe aqui el cap espero te guste :p saludos y manten tu determinacion hacia mi historia

sin mas

aqui el cap!

* * *

Estaba estupefacta, mis piernas no reaccionaban ante su presencia, mis ojos estaban clavados en sus cuencas, bueno cuenca una estaba mal vendada, gracias a la luz de la cocina podía observarlo mejor, si estaba más alto y su cráneo más delgado y un poco maltratado, su rostro mostraba aún más expresiones de la que acostumbraba, una vez Papyrus me había explicado que podían poner mucha magia para controlar sus expresiones como el poder abrir la boca pero de perezoso no la utilizaba, pero al que tenía en frente mantenía su entrecejo (si se puede llamar así) ligeramente arrugado mostrando angustia o miedo pero de una forma muy sutil

-Real… realmente estas aquí…- Mi corazón latía a mil por hora e intentaba controlar mi respiración fracasadamente, las ganas de llorar estaban cerca pero a él no le daría el lujo de verme llorar aún me quedaba algo de dignidad después de todo este tiempo

_Frisk… yo - Dio un paso al frente y yo retrocedí bruscamente, se detuvo a metro y medio de distancia, aún mantenía la vista aturdida sobre él y los ojos más abiertos que un plato, su simple presencia me llenaba de pánico y mi mente parecía no cooperar, estaba por decir algo más pero no sé de donde saque un cuchillo y lo apunté directamente a su cuello, estaba alarmada y mi mente no estaba en su sano juicio en ese preciso momento

-Aléjate… te lo advierto- le pronuncie desafiándolo fríamente

-Oye chica, cálmate…- levanto ambas manos en señal de derrota, mantenía firme el cuchillo apuntándolo a él, sabía incluso que el color de mis ojos había cambiado a un rojo carmesí gracias a que algo de la esencia de Chara había quedado en mi ser luego de tratar de detener la ruta genocida, por milésima vez

Él se mantenía quieto con la mirada fija en mí, baje un poco el arma de filo y fue entonces que me di cuenta que cometí un gran error, sentía como su magia poco a poco se apoderaba de mi alma revelando un corazón rojo con la mitad azul, aquello que ocultaba de todo el mundo desde mi adolescencia, estaba paralizada y mi cuerpo no respondía a lo que demandaba, en pocas palabras… me había derrotado

Mis lágrimas caían libremente por mis mejillas, algo peor que la muerte sentía en ese momento, no dejaba de llorar e hiperventilarme, ni siquiera note cuando había utilizado su magia para llevarnos a mi habitación, me levitó un poco y limpió mis pies, no dejaba de llorar y prácticamente hipaba por aire, me sentó en la cama y él se sentó frente de mí contra la pared, ya había pasado un así mantenía la mirada fija en la de él… expectante y molesta, demasiado molesta; el continuaba mirándome casi sin pestañear, eso me frustraba más. Pasó quien sabe cuánto hasta que me percaté de la hora y de que posiblemente mis padres podían venir y hacer un alboroto, me levante con rapidez pero él hizo un movimiento con su mano que me paro en seco

-No están… tuvieron que asistir a una conferencia fuera de la ciudad, volverán la próxima semana , me dejaron una tarjeta para tus gastos y demás, también dijeron que si quieres ir a casa de Asriel a pasar la semana no había problema- me dijo mientras sacaba una cajetilla de cigarrillos y ponía uno en su boca dejándome muy sorprendida

Primero, llegaba y amargaba lo que tenía de existencia; segundo, mis padres me abandonan vilmente a mi suerte dejándome prácticamente a su cargo y tercero, según mi calendario era la madrugada del lunes así que aún tenía que asistir a la escuela antes de las vacaciones por el invierno, o sea en pocas palabras… mi vida está en un hoyo cada segundo más profundo y no había nada que podría salvarme, punto para mi patética existencia

Volví a sentarme en la cama apoyando mi espalda contra la pared y abrace mis piernas mirando en algún punto en la pared mientras el fumaba su cigarrillo, tendré que cambiar las cortinas después de todo, suspire pesadamente estaba por decir algo pero él se levantó y se puso en frente de mí y suspiro exhalando humo

-Mira, déjame hablar o te atrapare de nuevo ¿ok?- quedé perpleja por lo franco que había sido, una gota de sudor cayo por mi mejilla mientras asentía y volvió a calar de su cigarrillo- Hable con tus padres en la mañana y como Papyrus estará ocupado me dejaron a cargo de ti hasta que vuelvan, no te dijeron nada porque fue muy apresurado y toda esa mierda

Estaba demasiado sorprendida, franco y directo, no era para nada como lo recordaba, se volvió a sentar en donde estaba y apago su cigarrillo en el borde de su antebrazo sacando otro esperando a que dijera algo, suspire y escondí mi cabeza en mis rodillas, mi corazón no se calmaba y sabía que el de él estaba igual pero su semblante estaba tranquilo e incluso parecía aburrido

-Sé que estas molesta- soltó de golpe provocándome un pequeño salto donde estaba- No hay perdón por lo que hice, estoy al tanto de eso… pero las cosas se van a poner difíciles a partir de ahora para ti… necesito protegerte

Levanté mi cabeza rápidamente para verlo a la cara, realmente me había enojado, se iba por mucho tiempo y me dejaba de lado y ahora se preocupaba por mí? , mi sangre hirvió por el coraje y por todo lo que me había guardado por tanto tiempo

-¿Necesitas protegerme?... ¿JUSTAMENTE AHORA?- Me levante de mi cama y lo encare con varias lágrimas en mis ojos- ¡¿Y QUE PASO TODOS ESTOS AÑOS?! ¡ACASO NO IMPORTABA!- Explote quería decirle de todo a la cara ya no me importaba nada- ¿TIENES UNA IDEA DE LO QUE TUBE QUE PASAR? ¡¿UNA JODIDA IDEA?!... ¡ME DEJASTE DE LADO MALDITO IDIOTA! CREYENDO…-Suspire y baje mi voz estaba muy cansada- Creyendo que algo había hecho mal… pensando… que no cumplí mi promesa…

-Yo lo entiendo…- contestó de manera suave pero triste, estaba muy sorprendido

-No…NO TIENES UNA MALDITA IDEA!- Volví a gritarle sacando con fuerza mis muñequeras para que viese las cicatrices viejas y recientes que surcaban mi piel que portaría de por vida, como un maldito recordatorio de lo estúpida y desolada que podía llegar a ser, mis lágrimas aún caían de mis ojos pero al menos ya no era tan asfixiante, tenía un alivió en el pecho que me dejaba respirar, levanté la mirada y él estaba ahí expectante, iba a tocar mi cabello pero me aleje muy apresuradamente

-NO ME TOQUES- Le grite sin mirarlo, estaba muy cansada y no quería seguir con esto así que di por terminada la discusión- No voy a contradecir a mis padres, si me dejaron a tu cargo bien… pero no te quiero cerca, no somos amigos, no somos nada, solo un guardaespaldas hasta que vuelvan mamá y papá… luego de eso no quiero volver a verte, ya sufrí demasiado este tiempo… ahora vete por favor necesito dormir un poco…

Lo escuche suspirar con resignación, caminó a paso lento hasta que puso una de sus manos en la perilla, no aparte mi mirada de su espalda hasta que me percaté qué mi alma había sido capturada por una magia muy familiar dejándome inmóvil, me devolvió la mirada bastante decaído, con una de sus manos tomó mi mejilla, estaba muy fría y mis mejillas hervían por el llanto anterior y el rubor, pero su rostro era otra historia, estaba muy… muy serio y la luz de su cuenca era apenas visible hasta que se acercó hasta mi altura, podía jurar que su aliento chocaba en mis labios aterrándome

-Juro que cuando esto termine… Te juro por mi único punto de H/P que vas a entender…- besó suavemente mi mejilla y desapareció de mi cuarto quien sabe a dónde

Me desplome ahí, no tenía fuerzas en mis piernas, asenté mi cabeza en el colchón y llore; como nunca lo hice llore hasta que me quede dormida profundamente

Sonaba mi despertador de forma muy ruidosa y con muchísima pereza lo apague, la posición en la que me había dormido me generaba un terrible dolor de cabeza que pensé que pasaría con un baño caliente, ya en la ducha me relaje bastante, ya no tenía ese nudo en la garganta que me molestaba durante mucho tiempo, ahora mi frustración yacía en como pasar la semana sin sentirme abrumada por la presencia de Sans, suspire derrotada si era lo que mis padres creían que era lo mejor para mí no iba a juzgarlos, salí de la ducha envolviéndome en una toalla corta pero no note que habían caído varios jabones pequeños de esos que te dan en los hoteles ( a los que asistían mamá y papá a veces) con los pies mojados lo pise y caí de sentón en el suelo llevándome varios accesorios en el trayecto, estaba sobándome la retaguardia cuando escuche los pasos apresurados de mi cuidador y entrando de golpe en el baño

_FISK, ESTAS BIE…- no terminó su frase ya que mi toalla había caído al piso dejando al aire toooda mi magnifica existencia, estaba más roja que un tomate y sin poder articular palabra alguna, y Sans en la misma situación hasta q vi como algo de sangre caía de donde debería estar su nariz

-¡PERVERTIDO SAL DE AQUÍ!- Le grité mientras le tiraba con cualquier cosa que había en el baño tapándome miserablemente con mi mano libre, cerró con rapidez la puerta y por arte del destino ambos gritamos a mero pulmón. Cuando salí del baño, me dedique a buscar un poco de ropa "conservadora" para evitar incomodidades hacia mi persona, así que terminé usando una remera de mangas largas de una banda de música rock color vino junto a un jean ajustado oscuro, mis botas limpias y mi queridísima chaqueta de cuero, cargué mi mochila y bajé para prepararme un ligero desayuno y el almuerzo que llevaría

Cuando llegue a la sala el botiquín principal estaba en la mesa y varios trozos de algodón estaban manchados de sangre, suponía que no eran de su nariz (eran demasiados) y fue cuando lo vi, tratando de vendar su mano izquierda sentado en el sillón, al parecer estaba muy mal herido y sangraba a borbotones

-Por dios Sans, ¿qué te pasó?- Se sorprendió al verme y lo vendo rápidamente para evitar la hemorragia

-Es una laaarga historia chica… será para otro día, estoy cansado hasta los huesos- aún que en su expresión había calma yo trataba de taparme la boca para evitar reírme a carcajadas, chiste muy malo y muy nostálgico

-Bien… como es lunes Papyrus pasara por mí para llevarme a la escuela… ¿me avisas cuando llegue?

-claro…- dijo mientras sujetaba su mano con fuerza, al parecer dolía pero no quise indagar

En la cocina vi una bolsa de papel con mi nombre lista para guardar, dentro estaba un almuerzo bien preparado, ensalada con algo de queso y carne asada y una botella con jugo de limón, quede anonadada incluso todo lo que se usó para cocinar estaba lavado y puesto a secar ¿Había sido Sans? ¿Era así de ordenado ahora? En definitiva no era el mismo que había conocido tiempo atrás y de verdad era mucho para asimilar en ese momento, tomé del refri un trozo pequeño de tarta y un vaso de leche mientras cargaba mi súper almuerzo en mi mochila

Escuche un auto detenerse y como abrían la puerta principal, Sans no estaba así asumía que había salido, me acerque a la ventana principal y allí los vi hablando o más bien Papyrus gritando miles de cosas que no logre entender, hasta que Sans saco ambas manos que estaban en sus bolsillos en forma de derrota y al notarlo su hermano se paralizó, tomo con cuidado una de estas y lágrimas naranjas caían por sus cuencas, y se abrazaron con mucha fuerza a pesar de todo se extrañaban mutuamente, fueron los segundos más emotivos de mi vida

Una vez recuperada mí compostura (y la de Paps), salí a saludarlo mientras él me abría la puerta del copiloto de su flameante y querido convertible rojo, Sans nos despidió con el movimiento de su mano y poniéndose un cigarrillo en su boca, arrancó y en cuestión de minutos llegamos a la escuela mientras bajaba me ofreció otro almuerzo que para no ser descortés acepte

Sé que dije que tenía una vida simple, la tengo pero la escuela es otro asunto, por la posición de mis padres tuve que asistir a una escuela privada es decir solo para humanos, y bueno los humanos eso son… crueles por naturaleza, solo falta tener una piza de algo diferente para que te molesten o te hagan el famoso bulling, y yo no era la excepción, quiero decir soy la chica con todo el sequito de monstruos raritos así que era el blanco de miles de burlas

Cuando llegué a mi casillero note varios papeles pegados con insultos escritos e incluso dibujos obscenos que arranqué y tiré a la basura, mi día comenzó mal y terminaría mucho peor

*los días de escuela te agobian…. ¡Frisk mantén tu DETERMINACIÓN!

* * *

hasta aca! bueno seria mas largo pero decidi cortarlo para darle dramaaaa *pose estilo mettaton*

nos leemos la proxima

atte: Asakura Miky-chan


	6. El terror parte 1

howy! soy miky... miky la atrasada TwT

sii se q me demore con este cap pero bueno la inspiracion no llegaba y saben como es esto

WARNIG!

este capitulo puede contener esenas de bullyng o como se escriba y otras cosas de depresivos... si eres un ser sencible por favor leer con algo de cautela

spark297: agradezco q me escribas en cada capiyulo te adoro TwT ahora qui la siguiente parte

Advent Ligth: jejeje te agradezco tu review pos es mas para no cargar el cap con otras cosas q me gustaria aclarar mas adelante... esperoi te agrade este cap

Sorisk Dreemurr: pos creo q no te agradara mucho este cap... ewe G! te cambiara por Frisk lo0 siento... pero el aun tendra espacio en su kokoro para ti :D

Guest: tener paciencia y no matar a la escritora... te llena de determinacion... aqui la contii

sin mas...

A LEER! ES UNA ORDEN! MUAJAJAJJAA

* * *

Las primeras horas pasaron bastantes tranquilas, simples susurros ofensivos y varias bolas de papel atajadas con mucha facilidad, nada que no pudiese manejar

Llegada la hora del almuerzo fui a sentarme cerca de una de las grandes ventanas que daban al patio de la escuela, ese era mi lugar favorito y era bastante amplio pero por el frio no teníamos permitido salir, no les gustaría que sus "prodigios" se enfermara por algo tan ridículo como el estar afuera, prepare mi mochila pero antes de sacar alguno de mis almuerzos un grupo de alumnos había ingresado a la cafetería

-Miren, miren lo que el frio trajo

-¿Qué quieres Ethan?- ese era el nombre del brabucón de la escuela, media metro ochenta y era algo gordinflón, pero después de eso era un cretino mas haciendo la vida de los demás un martirio

-Wow, ¿te salió la heroína rarita?; dame tu almuerzo o veras lo que te puedo hacer- se puso delante de mi entre la mesa, sus secuaces a cada lado para que evitara escapar, suspire era bastante inútil volverles a explicar lo que puedo hacer con mi determinación, incluso volver de la muerte

-¿Cuántas veces pasamos por esto, Ethan?- le dije con la mirada cansada- Hagas lo que hagas yo volveré

Eso había paralizado a los muchachos y los había dejado sin saber qué hacer, paso un rato pero el tipo rechoncho tomo de mi blusa y me levanto a su altura y tenerlo frente a frente intentando ser amenazador

-Escucha monstruosa haz lo que te digo y quizá te de algo para que muerdas cuando te castigue

-¿Castigarla porque exactamente?

Sans apareció detrás de él, levitando a los 3 muchachos y dejándolos en la mesa continua- Ahora sean buenos chicos y quédense quietos- luego de liberarlos se sentó en frente de mi mirándome algo aburrido, cuando mire atrás de él los muchachos se levantaron mientras el más grande me hacia una seña con la mano; de las mismas que hacia Undyne cuando peleábamos

-Gracias guardaespaldas me ganaste varios castigos de aquí hasta que salga de la universidad

-¡Hey! Mientras yo esté aquí no te tocaran ni un pelo preciosa- y volví a sonrojarme- Bueno al menos podrás almorzar tranquila- estaba por levantarse cuando lo tome de la manga de la chaqueta

-Papyrus hizo un almuerzo extra para mí- me sonrojé a más no poder cuando me percaté de algo- ¿TU QUE HACES AQUÍ?- le pregunte curiosa y muy molesta

-¿Acaso el trabajo de un guardaespaldas no es el de "guardar la espalda"?... ya te lo expliqué… las cosas se van a poner feas y estoy solo para cuidarte- apoyo su cráneo en su mano derecha y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, otro mensaje del destino o fuerza malvada había hecho que comenzara a nevar suavemente, amaba la nieve pero eso era lo menos necesitaba en esos momentos sobretodo con el comediante cerca

-Bien si tu lo dices…intenta ahorrarme explicaciones a los profesores por favor- le compartí mi almuerzo y el silencio se apodero entre ambos, por suerte no era de esos incómodos de hecho podía leer mi libro de química mientras el aun miraba la ventana con mucho interés

Todo estaba bien y tranquilo hasta que el grupo de las porristas se percataron de mí, mejor dicho "nuestra" presencia, la capitana Dayana Fox (gracias dios por la ironía) era mi supuesta archi enemiga desde que ingrese a la escuela y le quite popularidad, desde entonces su único objetivo fue el alejar a todos de mí y evitara hacer amigos, cosa que hacía muy bien para mi mal gusto; me dio un toquecito de cadera antes de poner sus manos y escote (nótese el sarcasmo por favor) frente de Sans

-Holaaaa Frisky! ¿No me presentas a tu nuevo amiguito?- otro toque de caderas, si que podía ponerse pesada

-Piérdete Dayana, a nadie le importas aquí- la escuche gruñir por lo bajo pero cambio semblante al que mas odiaba en el mundo… la falsa súper y arrepentida mejor amiga

-Pero amiguis… ¿Aún estás molesta con migo? Si sabemos que lo de tu mochila en el campamento fue tu culpa por ser muy distraída y pesada- y decía todo dándome golpes de cadera hasta que me caí de mi silla con todo y mochila logrando regar todas mis cosas por el suelo… punto a mi patética existencia… de nuevo

Mientras trataba de juntar mis cosas podían escuchar el discurso de presentación de la chica más hermosa y popular de la maldita escuela hasta que mis cosas levitaron, incluyéndome poniéndome en donde estaba, mire a Sans y es solo suspiro y volvió a mirar a la ventana mientras un grito lleno de hormonas inundo el lugar. Por suerte logre escabullirme sin que me notaran mientras que atosigaban al esqueleto, me fui a un lugar especial una pequeña terraza techada en la escuela en la planta superior, la directora me dio el acceso luego de enterarse de mi precaria condición social.

Cuando gire la perilla de la puerta el ya estaba sentado sobre el grueso barandal fumando su cigarrillo, lo miré unos segundos y me asenté a un lado de el

-¿Cómo me encontraste?- le pregunte curiosa un poco alejada para que el humo no me llegara

-Sabes que siempre sabré donde estas… - intentaba no sentirme algo abrumada, él quería acercarse pero preferí ignorarlo y me hice a un lado mirando el paisaje que poco a poco quedaba cubierto de nieve, sentí como se detuvo y suspiraba, mi corazón dio un vuelco, un nudo se formo en mi garganta y sentía muy cerca las ganas de llorar pero utilice mi determinación para contener todo eso y quedar serena

La campana sonó y me dirigí directamente a la puerta sin mirarlo, antes de llegar a la puerta sostuvo con algo de fuerza mi mano tirando hacia atrás haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, de no ser por su pecho hubiese caído de espaldas en el suelo, con un movimiento rápido me sostuvo la mandíbula para girarme y tratar de besarme, antes de tocar mis labios se desvaneció dejándome allí con un temblor en las piernas que provocó que cayera al suelo, con varias lagrimillas en mis ojos, me sentía morir… quería morir…

Sujete con fuerza mi mochila y salí corriendo hacia el baño más cercano, me encerré en el último cubículo y busque con desesperación entre todas mis cosas y mis bolsillos hasta que lo encontré

Una navaja, con detalles grabado regalo de Chara a mis 15 para protección. Cualquiera que me viese seguramente estaría muy decepcionado de lo que la determinada y valiente Frisk estaba haciendo, yo misma lo estaba pero era mi único escape del sufrimiento, los cortes eran un poco más profundos de lo normal pero no me importaba, simplemente dejé que aquel rojo carmesí cayera por mis manos hasta quedar en el suelo en forma de pequeños charcos, me relaje por unos momentos, unos míseros segundos no podía sentir absolutamente nada, estaba llena de paz y tranquilidad en esos pocos segundos

Mi vista se nublaba y los sonidos eran más lejanos hasta que alguien pateo la puerta y me cargo fuera de ese cubículo oscuro, me desmaye antes que algo más pudiese haber pasado

Cuando abrí mis ojos, estaba en un cuarto muy oscuro, no le veía fin y ningún objeto a la vista, camine algo nerviosa por aquel lugar sin saber nada, después de un largo rato me senté toda frustrada en el suelo, no sabía dónde estaba ni porque terminé allí, abracé mis piernas y quise sollozar pero me contuvo, cuando levante la mirada algo estaba ahí

Esa… cosa parecía una masa de brea bastante caliente y olorosa, de hecho apestaba horriblemente, lo mas perturbante de esa cosa extraña era la máscara blanca y tétrica que portaba, con cuencas oscuras y quebradas junto a una sonrisa de lo más escalofriante, quise correr pero mi espalda chocó contra una pared que salió de la nada

Esa cosa sacó unas manos extrañas que flotaban y tenían un hueco raro en el medio. Me tomó de todas mis extremidades y me levantó a unos metros del suelo

-¡Suéltame por favor!- suplicaba con lágrimas en mis ojos, esa cosa me acercó a su horripilante rostro, casi vomito por el horrible hedor que poseía hasta que ensanchó aún más tu sonrisa que sentí como mis piernas se quemaban con aquel liquido negruzco

-Estoy solo en este lugar… pero tú serás mi salvación…serás… MIA- ensanchó esa sonrisa de una manera poco probable, una de sus manos tomo mi mandíbula y dejó al descubierto mi cuello, casi al mismo tiempo me posiciono en el suelo sujetando y quemando mi piel aún más

El dolor era insoportable, gritaba y clamaba por ayuda mientras sentía como lamía mi cuello y mordía con fuerza

*Pero nadie vino…

Me estaba doliendo la garganta y sentía como subía lentamente pronto a llegar a mi entre pierna, me había resignado al dolor y dejé de forcejear, cerré con fuerza mis ojos para poder resistir pero algo alejó a esa cosa de mi

Cuando los abrí mi alma esta allí flotando y brillando de un perfecto color rojo, luego apareció uno al revés y de un brillante celeste, entonces él me cargo con mucha gentileza mientras su ojo flameaba disgustado y molesto… Muy molesto…

Mis ojos brillaron con lagrimas de felicidad y me aferre al suéter que llevaba, nunca había estado tan contenta de ver a Sans sonreír de forma perezosa, lo abracé de tal manera que nuestras almas se chocaron dejándome un cosquilleo bastante extraño en el cuerpo, aspire el aroma de su chaqueta y su perfume y caí envuelta en la oscuridad de nuevo…

Cuando desperté la luz blanca me segó por unos segundos, estaba en una camilla de hospital conectada a un aparato que contaba mis latidos y un suero recién cargado a mi parecer, estaba vestida solo con una bata de hospital y mis muñecas perfectamente vendadas, mire para todos lado y no había nadie, en la mesa junto a mi cama estaba una tablilla que suponía tendría mis datos personales, cuando lo tome y leí me enoje con migo misma

"Paciente Frisk Dreemurr de sexo femenino, edad 17 años, tendencias suicidas mantener severa discreción y llevar a tratamiento psicológico y psiquiátrico, anemia profunda continuada por fiebre pero sin necesidad de transfusión, contrarrestar con hierro, vitaminas y antibióticos…. Fue encontrada por su novio en el establecimiento escolar…"

Deje con furia aquella tablilla cuando una enfermera entró y checó mis signos vitales, la deje ser por un rato mientras miraba molesta un punto en la pared

-Señorita Dreemurr, sus familiares están afuera pero solo pueden pasar por uno…- no le respondí, ella solo se fue llevándose la tablilla, no quería ver a nadie en esos momentos, menos a mis padres… no quería ver la cara de decepción que tendrían al verme o al escuchar lo que el doctor puso allí. Gracias a dios que existía un contrato de confidencialidad

Asriel fue el primero en pasar, su mirada era triste, cuando nuestras miradas se juntaron corrió a abrazarme fuertemente, hice lo mismo y llore un poco aferrándome a su chaleco verde con unas cantas manchas de pintura, luego de un rato el dejó una pequeña canasta entre mis piernas que traía un buen trozo de la tarta de mamá algo caliente y un poco de leche en una pequeña botella, casi engullí la tarta y me vacié la botella en unos minutos, estaba con bastante hambre

-Frisky… ya nos contaron lo que pasó en la escuela… pero sabes que puedes contar con nosotros linda- acarició con suavidad mi mejilla antes de darme un beso en la cabeza, de nuevo había empezado a llorar. Estuvo hablando por un rato sin que lo escuchase y después se despidió dejando que pasara el siguiente

Verla allí parada era de esperarse, lo que no me esperaba era verla llorar, Chara el demonio que aparece cuando lo nombran estaba allí, mirándome y llorando como una niña pequeña, yo hacía lo mismo pero verla así de indefensa por mi culpa comprimía mi alma

-Tú pedazo de…- y me abrazo también con fuerza, yo no lo hacía con tanta intensidad para no dañar al bebé. Ella sólo acariciaba mi rostro como si fuese de porcelana mientras decía cosas que no lograba entender

-Lo siento tanto… de verdad…

-No hay nada que perdonar pequeña… sólo debiste apoyarte en nosotros… somos familia hermanita- beso mi frente y reímos como cuando éramos pequeñas- luego de la boda podremos estar más tranquilos…

-Espera… ¿Boda?... ¿De quién?- la verdad que no entendía nada

-No escuchaste lo que Asriel te dijo… de nuevo hahaha dios que vamos a hacer contigo- sacudió un poco mi cabello mientras yo reía aun sin comprender-Mira… hay algo detrás de ti y tu determinación es lo que le falta… necesita tanto tu cuerpo como tu alma… y sabemos que lo odias… Dios iría ahora mismo a convertirlo en polvo… pero es el único con el que tienes conexión y es el único que puede protegerte… solo lo decidimos por tu bien…

-¿Quieres decir que para vivir… tengo que estar junto con el por lo que quede de mi existencia?... ¿Es eso?- estaba algo molesta por no consultarme primero, pero según ellos mi vida estaba en riesgo y no podía chistar cuando se trataba de mi seguridad, mamá siempre dejó muy en claro eso

-Si… es una mierda… pero necesitamos que estés bien y a salvo… y mientras menos sepas será mejor para ti- me abrazo delicadamente y se despidió

Me senté en la cama y abrase mis piernas escondiendo mi rostro en ellas, estaba en un verdadero hoyo, primero algo me ataca en lo que parece ser un plano dimensional totalmente alterno a este si Sans y yo somos los únicos que podremos entrar, segundo… me tengo que casar con él para evitar ser violada y pulverizada por alguien o algo que no conozco… si notaron el sarcasmo bravo

Cuando el entro estaba sin su chaqueta y tenía un ramo de flores en sus manos, lo mire unos segundos y desvié la mirada algo apenada, el hizo lo mismo y se sentó cerca de la cama suspirando

-¿Cómo te sientes?- sin darle rodeos mire mis muñecas y luego a mis piernas, por suerte nada en la parte baja de mi cuerpo más que un raspón en mi rodilla por el caer en el techo de la escuela, eso sí mis muñecas me dolían horrores

-Me duelen mucho las muñecas pero después agotada y desanimada- suspire derrotada con muchísimo cansancio en mis hombros

-Te dije que tenía que protegerte… solo no esperaba que…- y calló lo último que iba a decir al momento que tome una de mis muñecas y la apreté suavemente

-Si lo sé… soy una terrible decepción para todos…

-Nadie dijo eso

Me sorprendí ahora el me miraba con muchísima preocupación, tomo con sus poderes mi alma y pude ver que de nuevo era un rojo en su totalidad, y el mostro la suya… de un magnifico celeste pero rajándose cerca de la mitad, mis ojos mostraron terror cuando active el menú y presione ACT…

*Sans el esqueleto… H/P: 0.05

-Necesito estar cerca de ti… Frisk… solo yo puedo protegerte…- su cuenca estaba oscura y su rostro apuntaba al piso, no era la única en peligro, el sin mi iba a morir

-Bien… no tengo otra alternativa…

-No te estoy presionando… es más por tu bien estar yo no importa en la situación…

-Eso es lo que tu boca me dice… pero tu alma es otra cosa…

-No puedo mentirte estoy aterrado como tú… pero quiero darte toda tu independencia si es lo que necesitas… por eso devolví la mitad de tu alma

-Casi matándote en el proceso…

-Casos extremos situaciones extremas- tomo mi mano con suavidad, no había notado que estaba llorando, mis lagrimas caían como torrentes de mis ojos, no era justo para ninguno… pero no había otra alternativa si es que pudiésemos vivir para contarlo, mi alma sería tomada por un loco violador y el convertido en polvo… totalmente injusto

*Días mucho más duros están por llegar y tu vida peligra… Frisk mantén tu DETERMINACION…

* * *

hasta aqui...

si tubieron dudas, sujerencias o lo q sea por favor hazmelo saber en tu review

y ya q estamos eh de admitir q me ah tocado cosas peores en la escuela pero siempre contaba con mi disque novio en esos momentos... y pues algo difil de pasar solos no creen?

espero sus respuestas y comentarios

me despido y hasta la proxima

Atte: Asakura Miky-chan


	7. Sanaremos juntos

**wololololo! holiiiiis! my friends!**

 **soy yoo! espero q no me hayan olvidado TwT y espero q hayan pasado unas hermosas fiestas ejejeje**

 **yo estaba trabajando asi q bueeee digamos que recien tuve tiempo para escribir y subir esta wea XD**

 **agradezco muucho que le guste esta cochinada salida de mi cabeza nwn prontooo vendran las partes super ricolinas y zuculemthas**

 **pero hasta entonces disfruteeen!**

 **spark297** : te dije que te adoro? *w* siempre estas ahi mostrando apoya dandome mas determinacion para terminar esta cosa :,v eh aqui la continuacion! besoteees!

* * *

Mis padres volvieron ese miércoles para llevarme a casa, estaba sentada en el asiento trasero del auto mientras íbamos atravesando la cuidad mientras observaba el paisaje nevado con mis pensamientos anudando mi mente, me sentía extraña al tener por completo mi alma y trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicarles a mis padres lo que había pasado en la escuela

Al llegar entre y me senté en el sillón frente a la chimenea que estaba encendida, mientras que mis padres y el esqueleto charlaban de lo que iban a hacer a partir de ahora, suspire y mire el ramo de flores que me había regalado, eran flores doradas y las amaba; era un gusto que compartía con Chara y mi padre, algunas estaban algo marchitas pero aun así eran hermosas

Cuando mis padres entraron ambos se sentaron en los sillones en frente de mí, mirándome con miedo y preocupación, mientras que Sans se quedaba afuera seguramente fumado. Nos quedamos en un silencio de lo más triste e incómodo, no sabía cómo explicar mientras bajaba la mirada y observaba mis muñecas perfectamente vendadas

-Mamá… Papá…yo… no quería… solo… lo siento…- termine diciendo casi en un susurro, mamá lloraba mientras que papá mantenía su rostro triste y serio, se levantó y tomo un libro de pasta gruesa y muy antiguo, volvió a sentarse mientras tomaba la mano de Toriel

-Frisk… tu madre y yo tenemos que contarte algo… pero primero te contare una vieja historia…- me miro fijo y yo solo asentí poniendo total atención a su relato

 _Hace mucho tiempo… los humanos y monstruos vivían en paz y armonía… nuestra especie destinada a gobernar sobre todos los monstruos y llevarlos a la prosperidad… a lo que nos llamaron los Dreemurr, de generación a generación nuestro conocimiento sobre el uso de la magia y las "almas" eran tratados solo en esta familia…_

 _Un día una especie de monstruo muy peculiar apareció en los parámetros del reino, a los que los llamaron Reaper, esqueletos con un mayor y más poderoso manejo de la magia lo cual fueron nombrados los sabios del reino cortesía de mi padre_

 _Cuando era un pequeño príncipe aprendiz de gobernante conocí a un joven Reaper aprendiz de sabio… Wing Dings Gaster, un joven bastante despierto de mente y leal ante toda mi familia, fuimos amigos por mucho tiempo incluso fue mi acompañante en mi boda con Toriel…_

 _El tiempo paso y la curiosidad de los humanos aumentaba por el conocimiento sobre el uso de la magia, y no se les negaron las antiguas sabidurías de mi pueblo… grave error…_

 _Gracias a ese conocimiento fue el que usaron para encerrarnos bajo el monte sin posibilidad de escape, de nuestra raza solo quedamos yo y Toriel que estaba esperando a Ariel… y de los Reaper solo quedaba el… paso mucho tiempo mientras que el creaba el Core y hubo un horrible accidente…_

Termino su historia suspirando pesadamente, al parecer continuar con lo que "el" había hecho era algo muy difícil para mi padre, tomo una foto de aquel libro y la puso en mis manos y al verla me paralice

El mismo rostro sin el toque de locura y terror, se veía… feliz sosteniendo 2 bultos, uno más grande que el otro pero el más grande asomaba su rostro sin duda ese niño era Sans, lo escuche entrar dando fuertes pasos que sonaban molestos, me gire lentamente hasta verlo parado detrás del sillón

-El viejo se obsesiono con la determinación y nos creó a mí y mi hermano para hacernos pruebas y cosas parecidas a la tortura pero con niños… aunque yo me lleve la peor parte pero por nada tengo poco H/p y buenos reflejos…- soltó molesto casi iracundo mientras su ojo flameaba inquieto- El creo el Core y la habilidad del Reset… pero nunca tuvo la determinación para usarlo, luego de lo que paso con los príncipes hubo un accidente que lo llevo a separarse de este plano existencial o algo así y lo que necesita es determinación para volver y como tú eres la única disponible no le importara matarte para conseguirlo…- era mucho que asimilar que termine desmayándome en media sala

Cuando desperté estaba en mi cuarto mirando hacia el techo, mi vida estaba dando un vuelco bastante drástico en tan solo 4 días, mi cabeza dolía horrores y mi estómago estaba revuelto, gire la cabeza hacia la izquierda y ahí estaba sentado al parecer dormido cuando me moví abrió lentamente su cuenca derecha para sonreírme de forma tranquila

-He he, pensé que ya no despertarías chica…- me senté apoyando mi espalda en la pared mirándolo algo confundida, un suspiro sonoro salió de su boca cuando quise hablar el coloco una de sus manos en mi mejilla y su dedo pulgar para callar lo que tenía que decir, callé y me ruboricé por completo- Ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones chica… solo descansa… haz eso por los que se preocupan por ti…- y salió de mi cuarto lentamente

Baje al rato a buscar algo para comer y mi madre estaba preparando la cena mientras papá hablaba con su secretario y el esqueleto… bueno creo que estaba dormido en el sillón. Mis padres me saludaron y fui al baño principal a ducharme, bueno realmente a usar la tina para relajarme. Llene el agua hasta que me llego a los hombros, me recosté y trate de relajarme hasta que tocaron la puerta un poco insistente

-¿Quién es?- dije casi en vos baja, pero cualquiera en esta casa podía escucharme tranquilamente

-Oh… ¿Estas bien mi niña? Saldremos con tu padre unos momentos llama a Sans si es que algo ocurre

-Está bien mamá no te preocupes

-Bien… te quiero mi niña- eso me dejo helada, sabía que los lastimaba pero solo era una niña idiota sin consideración a lo que ellos sentían

-Yo también mamá… te quiero mucho

La escuche suspirar y como se alejaba a pasos lentos, luego de un rato salí de la tina me puse una toalla alrededor del busto y busque en la repisa alta donde mamá guardaba sus jabones caros escondido en la parte de atrás una pequeña caja de color marfil, me senté en el suelo dando la espalda a la puerta, abrí lentamente la caja dejado la tapa a un lado, dentro había varias hojas de navajas, algodones y vendas limpias

Pero quedé allí, quieta con el sentimiento atorado en la garganta y sin poder moverme, lo sentí aparecer detrás de mí pero no me gire a verlo quede allí viendo aquella caja con mis ojos vacíos y tristes, se sentó detrás de mí y me abraso con ternura

-No sé qué hacer… estoy perdida…- sentía el llanto cerca pero trataba de contenerme, estaba tan cansada de llorar y solo quería que ese sentimiento acabase

-Tranquila solo… solo déjame ayudarte…- terminó por decir abrazándome con algo de fuerza mientras rompía en llanto, el apoyo su rostro en mi hombro y podía sentir como sus lágrimas caían por mi hombro y así estuvimos por quien sabe cuánto, abrasados y llorando desahogándonos de todo aquel dolor que soportamos por tanto tiempo, después de mucho tiempo podía sentir que podría arreglar mi roto interior y volver a ser alguien feliz y alegre

Después de un rato estábamos en el sillón de la sala curando mis muñecas con cuidado aunque aun así me ardían como los mil horrores

-Listo preciosa… quedaste como nueva

-Gracias, deja que te ayude con los tuyos

-Wow tranquila chica yo puedo solo…

-Sí, eh visto los fabulosos resultados

-Bien me atrapaste, soy todo tuyo muñeca- le saqué la lengua y le saqué los vendajes con sumo cuidado de sus manos, cuando observe aquellos hoyos sangrantes y dolorosos mi rostro de seguro estaría para una revista porque me era imposible creer que le hubiesen hecho eso

-¡Por amor a dios Sans!... ¿¡Quién te hiso esto!?- estaba horrorizada y busque el botiquín especial de monstruos que mamá guardaba por si acaso, al terminar de curarlo estaba mucho mejor que antes incluso aquella horrenda grieta sobre su cuenca derecha, el solo suspiro tratando de explicarme con la mayor simplicidad

-Fue un regalo del viejo tratando de obtener la determinación de tu media alma… créeme esto fue lo más ligero que puede llegar a hacer ese maldito bastardo- miro al fuego de la chimenea mientras su ojo brillaba contrastando el naranja de la luz del fuego mágico, dejé el tema de lado encendiendo el televisor y hablando de muchas cosas triviales, era tarde cuando mis padres volvieron y me fui a dormir, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sin pesadillas

A la mañana siguiente me levante unos segundos antes que el despertador, era jueves así que me tocaba gimnasia luego del almuerzo, así que guarde las zapatillas de ballet en mi mochila y mi uniforme que consistía en una falda azul camisa blanca y saco azul oscuro, medias largas y zapatos negros, realmente lo odiaba no quedaba con mi estilo pero solo una vez al mes nos dejaban usar ropa casual, peine m cabello y me puse una diadema y bajé para desayunar

Mis padres me saludaron con ternura la cual devolví mientras que mamá nos servía una pila de hotcakes con fruta jugo de naranja y varios medicamentos que tendría que tomar para contrarrestar la anemia, me puse una bufanda roja que Papyrus me había regalado para mi cumpleaños número 15, me despedí de mis padre y justo cuando abrí la puerta principal Sans estaba por tocar el timbre nos reímos un rato y me propuso llevarme a la escuela, acepte y me paso un casco con motivos de calaveras, reí de nuevo ante la ironía y fuimos en su motocicleta estilo chopper

Cuando llegue todos nos miraron simplemente infle el pecho cuando Dayana me miraba con cara de pocos amigos junto a su sequito de lame botas, me fui a clase sin pasar por mi casillero mientras que mi esquelético amigo hablaba algo con la directora, esta vez algunas chicas me preguntaban por el esqueleto tan cool que venía como mi guardaespaldas, los chicos me tiraban indirectas para tríos que simplemente mandaba al diablo sin responder, y los típicos insultos y comentarios a mi trabajo, pero no deje qu7e nada de eso arruinara mi nuevo estado de ánimo, a la hora del almuerzo llegue a mi terraza especial y él estaba sentado en el grueso barandal fumando

Hablamos un rato mientras comíamos algo de espagueti de Papyrus, nos quedamos en un silencio simple mientras repasaba unos apuntes de matemáticas, antes de que tocara la campana me puse las zapatillas de ballet mientras que el huesudo reía

-¿De qué te ríes ahora?- lo encare abochornada mientras él trataba de respirar por culpa de la risa

-Te ves adorable querida… te queda ese color- y me guiñó la cuenca mientras yo lo empujaba para que dejara de molestar, y me fui al gimnasio ahora odiando de por vida el rosado

En la clase de gimnasia nos hacían usar camisetas blancas y calzas cortas azules, mientras estiraba Dayana mostraba sus "habilidades" para los saltos que consistían en mover el trasero y busto como loca ya que era la única a la que dejaban usar musculosas, y bueno saltando como loca y perra en celo así que todas las miradas estaban puestas en ella y su numerito; continúe estirándome hasta que me propuse a hacer algo de gimnasia acrobática saltos y vueltas, gracias a las zapatillas tenia mayor agilidad y elasticidad así que me divertía como si fuera una niña luego de un rato note que todos me miraban, absolutamente todos, incluso la profesora me propuso un lugar en el equipo de porristas el cual rechacé cordialmente ya que no me interesaba pero Dayana me miraba con demasiado odio

Antes de que la clase terminara me dirigí a las duchas para relajarme, pequeño beneficio que me dejaban los profesores por mi precaria condición social, mi ducha fue rápida no me gustaba bañarme en la escuela y menos con tantos idiotas cerca odiándome, cuando terminé de cambiarme arias chicas me taparon el paso, era de esperarse que la señorita zorra estuviese en la cabeza

-Déjate de trucos estúpida monstruosa- me encaro queriendo escupirme en la cara, estas niñas inmaduras

-No sé de qué hablas zorra… rechacé el maldito puesto así que deja de estorbarme…- no me gustaba hablar así, pero habían personas que lograron romper mi paciencia hacía ya mucho rato

-No te metas con mi apellido tonta… te voy a acabar Dreemurr… vámonos chicas- y salieron solo riéndose como estúpidas, suspire y fui directo a mi casillero a buscar mis libros eh irme a casa, cuando llegue habían varias notas pegadas con comentarios tratando de ser hirientes oh acosadores hasta que una nota azul llamo mi atención

-"Te dejé un regalo… estate lista a las 8, S"… hummm ¿Qué estará planeando?- abrí el casillero y había una flor echo… brillaba hermosamente en la maseta con detalles en lila y magenta junto a un moño celeste, cuando la toque sonó algo de música clásica a mi parecer y repetía sin cesar

"Mantente determinada chica… hay alguien qué se preocupa por ti…" mi rostro tomó un color rojo fuerte al notar que varios se acercaban y me preguntaban miles de cosas, prácticamente salí corriendo fuera de la escuela con la maceta y mochila en mano, y afuera estaba el parado sobre su motocicleta

-heya…- fue lo único que me dijo antes de pasarme el casco y llevarme a casa, no dije ni una palabra en todo el camino solo me sostuve de el con algo de fuerza y pena, cuando llegamos mamá entraba con las compras así que la ayudamos a entrar, luego de un rato el esqueleto se retiró saludando con la mano a mamá y a mí me dejó un tierno beso en mi mejilla haciéndome subir los colores al rostro con risas de parte de ambos.

-Oh mi niña… ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? a juzgar por la maseta muy bien

-¡Ma- mamá! Por favor… solo es un presente de amigos…- desvié mi mirada mientras subía a mi habitación, hice mi tarea por un buen rato y llamaron a mi celular

-¿Diga?

-¿Estas lista preciosa?- qué totalmente paralizada… ¡¿Era en serio?!

-Pu Pues…

-Paso por ti en 15 minutos… ponte algo cómodo- y me colgó dejándome con las palabras en la boca, corrí a mi armario y me puse mi atuendo común, remera a rayas color vino, jeans cortos medias largar y botas negras, sin olvidar mi fiel chaqueta de cuero regalo de mis dulces 16, y mi bufanda roja; cuando baje las escaleras mi madre estaba tomando té atenta a la puerta y cuando me vio sonrió muy tiernamente

-Te ves bien mi niña… ¿algún plan para hoy?- mierda, ahora trataba de explicar algo coherente hasta que alguien tocó el timbre haciendo que mamá se levantara con prisa y abriera la puerta invitándolo a pasar mientras que yo me petrificaba a pie de las escaleras, estaba vestido como lo vi el primer día, con su chaqueta de cuero que le llegaba a la cintura, pantalones negros, botas cortas y oscuras una especie de tirantes y un suéter gris para mantener el calor, pero tenía un ramo de rosas amarillas y naranjas para mí, cuando me lo extendió y tomé tímidamente mi mamá sacó una foto con una cámara de quien sabe dónde habría sacado, el esqueleto mantenía su mirada cansada y usa sonrisa socarrona mientras que yo moría de la vergüenza

Lo tomé de la mano y lo saqué de la casa dejando las flores en el florero que convenientemente mi madre había preparado cuando yo llegue, una vez afuera suspire con fuerza mientras aún se reia, subimos a su motocicleta y partimos quien sabe a donde

Mientras manejaba me decidí por hablarle

-Si esto tiene que pasar…. Quiero que seas sincero con migo…- le dije cerca de donde debería estar su oreja, lo sentí suspirar y bajo un poco la velocidad mientras íbamos a las afueras de la cuidad por los campos

-Lo sé muñeca… esto será largo…

*Querer enmendar lo te tu pasado… Te llena de DETERMINACION


	8. AVISO LEER!

Howdy! soy miky... miky la escritora amateur jejejejeje

AVISO IMPORTANTE! MUY IMPORTANTE!

ESTA HISTORIA SE PONDRAN EN EL TEMIDO Y HORRENDO HIATUS!

AAAAAH PERO NO TEMAIS AMIGUIRILLIJOS LA CONTINUARE EN LA PAGINA DE WATTPAD!

TIENE DE NOMBRE

359893914-playing-my-happy-ending-mi-vida

aqui lo tienen jejeje espero decirles q los espero alla nwn

y si preguntan porq el cambio es que en esa pagina me deja escribir directamente asi q me combiene mejor ya q no tengo q estar pasando de mi celular al doc en wod y a mi computadora jejejeje espero verlos ahi o ya veran ewe

se despide su anfitriona Asakura Miky-chan


End file.
